


Highschool Burn Out

by Idefk_anymore



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Burn out levi, Drug Use, Eren is so innocent, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I hate doing tags, M/M, Smut, a super special suprise, i was high too when i wrote mist of this lmao, levi gets high
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idefk_anymore/pseuds/Idefk_anymore
Summary: PLEASE READ THIS NOTE: ok so its actually good news. Ive decided to take this entire fic and actually try at it. Im going to give it a real plot with a twist that i think you guys will enjoy!!!!!!A Highschool AU where Eren is determinded to find out why that mysterious boy never shows up for class.  His investigation leads him to a much bigger suprise that might even change his life.sorry the description is a little vague, I dont want to spoil it :)





	Highschool Burn Out

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE please give me feed back i know i wrote this at 3 am and im still a little high, but i would still like to know ur comments please. Its almost 4 am rn. Sorry about punctuation.

“Ok Eren, what the _fuck_ happened”, was the first sound that echoed through the apartment as she busted through the door.

“Ya know it's crazy how much negative energy one person can bring into a room”, Eren smirked on the couch. He wasn't wrong. The small aaprtment in which Eren lived alone was usually pretty peaceful, but maybe that was the reason why he gave his two best friends a key. 

“Im being serious, Armin said you werent there fourth period, where have you been?”

“Im fine Mikasa, its nothing” Eren defended as he stood up. This was apparently to him a bad idea because he had forgotten about the flowering purple and blue on his face.

“Eren! Who did this to you!” Mikasa dropped her bag and latched onto him.

“Mikasa I said I was fine. I just got caught up with some guys, ya know wrong place wrong time type thing” he tried to brush off, but he could feel himself getting annoyed. He knew that she couldn't help but worry, but he didn't want to be reminded of the day's earlier events.

“Im going for a walk” he sighed and pulled her hands away.

“Eren wait” He grabbed his hoodie off the couch and headed out the door. He made it past the front steps if the building and started walking, just walking. He didn't have anywhere in mind, but he just wanted to get away.

He kept his head down focusing on the weeds that grew between the cracks in the sidewalk. He was only aware of his surroundings when he saw the shadows on the ground began to grow. Eren finally looked up to see the sun about to set. The park wasn't too far from his apartment, so he soon found himself there. Taking a seat on one of the benches he watched as the reds and oranges blended together to over take the blue sky. In such contrast to the purples and blues that housed his left cheek. He didn't realize it, but he was subconsciencly poking at the bruises left on his face. It took him back to the memories of the past day he went through.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“Mr.Warner can i use the restroom” he asked, raising his hand.

“Yeah yeah whatever just be back soon” Eren was for once grateful for the negligence of the teachers in the public school system. He grabbed his bag and headed out the door. The hallways were empty for the most part but he heard a couple voices ecoching from around the corner. He turned the corner to see three guys cornering one of the kids he knew from his chem class against the lockers. He didn't know he was staring until one of them called out to him.

“Hey! The fuck you lookin at kid”, the tallest one of the three yelled. When he showed his face Eren could tell he was too old to be a student here, but he didn't have time to figure out why. “Hey!”, the man’s voice was growing louder, “DO YOU NEED SOMETHING”

“H-hey come on man leave him alone” Eren was afraid and thought to him self why he was doing this why the sudden fucking burst of courage.

“Oh” one of the others interjected, “You wanna take his place kid?”, he laughed. “Mike grab him”. The taller man grabbed Eren by the shoulders and threw him against the lockers face first. The pain was sharp when he felt a fist meet his cheekbone. The third one was getting ready to take hit, but was stopped. “Okay okay we don't have time for this. We're already in a hurry” the same one said looking at his watch, “In fact we're late. You two” he called pointing at Eren and the other kid, “get lost”, he ordered.

He took this as his final opportunity to rid himself of the whole situation and ran. He didn't make it too far down the hall when he crashed into someone else. He wasn't even aware he was bleeding until he saw it on the other boys white shirt.

“S-sorry” he whispered Eren looked up to face this stranger and he was indeed, a stranger. He had never seen this boy before. He was rather short, but still maintained a stocky yet delicate build. His skin was pale but it brought out his raven hair that fell in an undercut.

“Are you done staring kid. You wanna tell me why you got you and me covered in blood” His voice was deep and Eren was still too stunned by his current situation to answer. “What? You deaf or somethin”, he hissed. He saw the older boy glace down the hall and see the three other guys, but he didn't say anything. “You got a name brat?”

“Uhh Eren” he could feel the breath returning to him, along with the pain. He grunted and grabbed his head. He heard the other boy sigh.

“Come with me” the boy smirked. Without question Eren followed. Why was that. He followed the older boy into the bathroom. The boy stood in front of the sink and began to take off his jacket and shirt. He hadn't noticed before but the other boy had tattoos along his arms and creeping up to his neck. His muscles were defined and showed he spent time on his figure. Eren knew he must have felt his gaze when the boy started talking to him

“You might want to wash that shit off your face” he mocked. Eren nodded and stood in front of the bathroom mirror. He hadn't realized how bad it actually was. He turned his head left and right to inspect the damage. “Don't bother going to the nurse it's a waste of time, they wont do shit for you” He looked to his side to see the boy rinsing his shirt out in the sink.

“What about you?”, Eren asked.

“What _about_ me?” the boy didn't seem happy to be questioned, but Eren pursued.

“What's your name?” The boy made his way to the hand dryer to dry his shirt. Eren jumped in.

“Um you're never gonna get it dry like that” the boy looked up, his face nothing short if intimidating , “ I mean coach has a real dryer in the supply room”, Eren offered.

“Hmm, where is that?” the boy asked. Eren was surprised that he was still talking to him.

“Its right by the gym, ya know we go in there all the time to set up”, he explained.

The boy paused for a while and the look on his face softened “wheres the gym?” Eren was stunned this guy didn't know anything maybe he didn't go to this school just like those other three guys. He stopped for a second.

“Do you...go here?” he finally asked

“Yea, just not very often”. Eren came to the conclusion that this kid was a burn out that just skipped class every day. He definitely fit the look.

“I'll just, take you there”

“Yea sure” the boy followed next to him as the made their way through the halls. The boy held his clothes in his hand and followed Eren. He tried not to let his eyes linger on the strange boy's tattoos that spread across his chest and back, so he kept his eyes forward as they arrived at the supply room. The walk was silent and Eren started to wonder why he was helping this guy and not tenting to the wound in his face.

“Uh so this is the dryer” he announced nervously, as he walked in. The boy, still silent, walked over to the machine and fiddled with the knobs. This gave Eren a clearer look at the boy's back and the tatoos that consumed it.

“You're not going to wash your clothes too?”. Eren was shook out his thoughts and looked down at his bloodied tee.

“Uh no i'm just gonna head home anyway,so ill uh see you later and i'm sorry about the shirt”. He hesitated.

“Levi. My name is Levi” the boy added flatly.

Eren gave him a genuine smile and walked out the door. Levi. He repeated this name in his head on his way home. Why did it sound so ...familiar.


End file.
